


fic bot for fics

by wightjon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, do it for the discord, sorry test fic, this is a test fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/pseuds/wightjon
Summary: update for ari





	1. Chapter 1

once upon a time jon and sansa fucked. it was great. the end


	2. wait theres more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update for ari

once upon a time, again, jon and sansa fucked even harder on the weirwood tree. it was wonderful. the end.


End file.
